Inuyasha meet Duo
by Duofaith
Summary: When Arin and Duo are invited to a party in Japan, they become lost and end up at the Sunset Shrine. Whereas they meet Inuyasha and Kagome. (Gundan wing Inuyasha crossover. the chars. are from diff. times but gimmie a break, they're me fav. shows)


DISCLAMER: by Duofaith  
  
* the characters from Inu-Yasha and Gundam Wing don't belong to me, however Arin dose *  
  
this is my 1st fan fiction, plz don't hurt me.* ducks an covers head *  
  
~ When Arin and Dou are invited to a party in Japan, they end up getting lost and stay at the Sunset Shrine, where as the couple meets Inuyasha and Kagome.~  
  
To Japan? Chp. 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her mind trailed off its usual course as she plodded up a set of stairs  
to her apartment door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*ring ring!!!*  
  
"Yes? Oh hi Quatre! You couldn't get ahold of him? That's to be expected.  
really? A party at Heero's? .never thought he'd do that.oh!? K. I'll  
give'm word. Yeah. Take care, Bye.  
  
*click*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shaking her head at the soft whimpers from the other side of the wooden  
panel, Arin unhooked a key form her belt loop and clumsily stuck it in  
the lock. She fumbled with it for a little while until the door finally  
swung open. The girl was greeted by the laughing face of her small  
rottie colored queensland healer/coyote mix. [A/N: my dog!] He, Jax, spun  
around in exited circles, then, once Arin entered the small dark room,  
planted his little brown rump on her feet. Jax sat there panting and  
getting pet lovingly by his owner.  
  
The door shut behind her, engulfing both in darkness except for the  
little night light by Jax's bed. Arin groped along the wall for that  
little switch in witch to flicker on the lights. A very faint sound  
reached her ear, but she dismissed it as Jax, seeing as the little mutt  
wasn't on her feet any longer. Right as she felt the small rectangular  
projection on the wall, two thin, but strong, arms draped over her  
shoulders and a soft, smiling cheek cozied up against the right side of  
her face. Arin paused.then rolled her eyes and smiled at the little  
prank. Her head turned slightly to the mysterious person close behind  
her, and was tickled by long brown bangs as she turned on the light. The  
single bulb, pausing for a few seconds, then lighting up the room, cast  
shadows into the corners, and revealed the happy-go-lucky smiling face of  
Duo Maxwell.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
*humph* "That's not the reaction I was expecting." he pecked Arin on the  
cheek, "how 'bout 'How was your day?` or, ' Do anything exiting?'"  
  
She giggled and kicked off her shoes as Duo released her from the warm  
hug. Arin glided across the apartment, though her open bedroom door and  
sat down on her bed next to her dog, cooing to him as he licked her chin.  
  
"Ok then, what did you do today? Quatre called, said he couldn't reach  
you. Any ideas why?" Arin looked at the oncoming Duo.  
  
"I was dealing out some parts at the junk yard, left my cell in the  
truck."  
  
Dou's long brown, braided hair flopped onto his shoulder as he carelessly  
fell onto the bed beside Arin.  
  
"Is that a fact?" [A/N: like she believed that! oh well]  
  
"Yup.. so what'd Quatre have to say?"  
  
"He's hosting a Christmas party. But since Heero couldn't make it to the  
colonies, Quatre decided to hold it at Heero's apartment in Japan. He  
want's you to come, he also said I could because Wufie isn't talking to  
him. or any of you."  
  
Duo shook his head and laid it down on Arin's lap.  
  
"So. we're go'n to Japan."  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow."  
  
"Yeesh Quatre! Could've told us sooner!" he said with enormous  
exasperation.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Arin smiled at Duo's closed eyes and his messy bangs. -Just like a child.  
Ya gotta love'm! hehe!- Duo stuck out his tongue *pht!* to emphasize his  
point dislike. His companion flew into gales of laughter, in her mind  
comparing him to a toddler showing his hate for broccoli or cauliflower.  
She toppled from her sitting position to one lying against the fluffy  
blue covers of her queen bed. Arin, being her natural self (always happy  
and playful) tugged at Duo's braid and fumbling with the long woven  
hairs.  
  
Duo sat up so that he faced Arin, one elbow next to her left side, chin  
in right palm, and left hand on left hip.  
  
"That's against the rules." eh tweaked the 15 yr. olds thick brown hair  
and she shook her head in response, smiling slightly.  
  
"What rules?"  
  
Arin curled up and embraced the wildly grinning Duo in a hug, witch  
turned out to be a soft tackle.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Arin elaborately flung the both of them off the bed and onto fluffy  
carpet, giggling and smiling the whole way down. The two rambunctiously  
wrestled around, catching each other's hair and waging tickle wars until  
a loud rap on the door resounded throughout the room. Jax, who was their  
only bystander, seemed confused and a bit resentful of the teen's  
playfulness, snapped to attention and ran too it.  
  
"ARIN! KEEP IT QUIET! YOU WOKE THE MISS'S!!!"  
[A/N: stupid nosy apartment people.]  
"Sorry Mr. Keech!." Her muffled voice barely reached his ears as Arin  
tried to speak through the pillow so recently thrown at her face. When  
the couple heard the loud footsteps of the older man die away, they  
resumed the pillow fight started by Duo.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Finally, after both were satisfied with their accomplishments (wearing  
the other completely out) Duo and Arin ceased to fight. They only  
remained back to floor, chest to ceiling, head to head, until Jax tugged  
at Duo's pant leg. Arin's dog was clearly perturbed at the messing up of  
his brand new 'Doggie Bed'.  
  
"Sorry Jax." Dou laughed out as he stood up, straitening his red tank and  
slick black leather pants.  
  
The young teen rolled over and watched the boy she treasured, only a year  
older than she, pick up his black silky soft leather jacket and slide it  
over his broad shoulders.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"'Hey' what?'  
  
"Come back early tomorrow morning and we can go get plane tickets to  
Japan."  
  
"K," Dou flipped his truck keys from his pocket to his hand and headed  
for the door, "Night.'Little Lady'. *sinker* Hahahah!!!!!"  
  
Arin scowled playfully and chucked her pillow at him. Unfortunately, Duo  
ducked out the apartment door. -hmph! Call me by my moms pet name will  
ya!?- Her eyes narrowed and she smiled joyously when she saw that Duo had  
left a single red rose on her desk. - He didn't forget after all.-  
  
She snapped to when she heard the door open again. Duo's madly smiling  
face poked through while he stuck out his tongue, scrunched up his eyes,  
nose, and whispered,  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Sweet dreams, " she thought aloud.  
  
Arin rose to her feet and retreated to her desk. She picked up a small  
white paper next to the full, gorgeous red flower. She opened it and  
smiled. It read:  
  
***~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
Dearest Arin,  
  
1 rose for 1 year,  
next year it'll be 2,  
then 3,  
then 4  
and so on,  
and so on.  
Hope our years together  
Grow as  
Increasingly happy  
As the amount of roses  
And their redness each year.  
  
LOVE YA!!!!!!  
Duo Maxwell  
  
***~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
[A/N: awww. how sweet, he's not too good with the words however.]  
After hovering over the flower and placing it in a glass of water, she  
checked the time -11:58- and headed for the shower.  
  
When she had finished washing, Arin retired to her P.J.s and her bed.  
Thankful her pillow was still warm and smelt of Duo. -Can't believe it's  
already been a year! Well. now I know what to expect as a yearly gift.  
Least I got him something that'll last longer than a few days. And it's  
useful!- Her thoughts ebbed away as she fell asleep to the soft grunts of  
her sleeping puppy.  
  
Arin gave Duo a watch. He was always never on time for anything. She  
taped it to his staring wheel on her way up to the apartment. She careful  
packaged it with so many layers it would take him hour to get it open.  
Duo hated when she did that, but it just made for her entertainment. She  
loved to see Duo's screwed up faces when he tried to open them. Even  
though she didn't see them this time, she could picture it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Duo's car earlier that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo ripped through the layers, resting every 2 min. or so to give his  
fingers a brake. He started again peeling away the 20th layer in the  
present. Earlier that night, he had thought it was a new gun. But that  
thought washed away with each newspaper piece.  
  
"Crafty little fox." He grumbled happily. -shaping your wrappings to a  
22cc model. I'll get ya, just you wait!-  
  
He separated the last layer from the gift and grinned smugly, placing the  
black watch with the leather watchband on his wrist and strapping it  
there loosely.  
  
"Thanks Arin. See ya tomorrow," he aloud to himself. Then in his mind  
-'Little Lady'- *ppht!!!* he tried to suppress laughter, but couldn't.  
  
He burst uncontrollably into laughter, grasping his gut, cheeks turning  
red. He threw himself forward still laughing. His head bashed into the  
white 'HORN' print on the wheel of his truck.  
  
"BBBRRRRREEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Dou was startled back to composure. He shook is head and started to drive  
off holding his head. He put on a stupid face he knew Arin would've loved  
if she were there and broke into quiet guy giggles *hehehehe...shhhhkss*  
[A/N: dummy...you gotta love him thought *sight*]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DF: Ok, so Chp.1 had nothing to do with Kagome or Inu-yasha, but I'm  
getting  
there. It probably isn't very good but please stay tuned for Chp.  
2 It has Inuyasha and Kagome I swear! Give me a review if you like.  
  
Inu: Ja Ne. 


End file.
